Chronic cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases adversely affect the quality of life of millions of Americans. Self-management is essential for disease management in those with these chronic conditions. In order to move into a new area of research focused on improving self-management of cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases, and to support investigators in the development of extramural research proposals, junior as well as established investigators need training and mentoring with research program development (e.g., establishing a research trajectory, developing researchable problems, conceptualizing theoretical foundations for hypothesis formation, proposal development), data analysis (e.g., selection of appropriate statistical methods, interpretation of statistical output, presentation of statistical findings), and dissemination of results via scientific presentations and publications in appropriate venues. The Research Program Development, Data Analysis, and Dissemination Core will build on existing support services available in the College of Nursing and extend services to support Center investigators in other ways. The purposes of the Research Program Development, Data Analysis, and Dissemination Core are to: (1) provide support services to assist faculty in developing a focused, ongoing funded program of research related to evidence-based interventions to promote self-management in patients with cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases; (2) offer faculty development opportunities and mentoring in research proposal development, psychosocial instrumentation and surveys, research design and sampling, data management and analysis, and data-based presentation and manuscript preparation; and (3) through collaboration with the Administrative Core, the Self-management Pilot/Feasibility and Biobehavioral Outcomes Core, the Executive Committee, and the Advisory Committee, provide the infrastructure and resources necessary for development of ongoing programs of research focused on improving selfmanagement of patients with cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases.